Kan Liryan Kamwaze
by Kang Xiu
Summary: (Title Aarian for "Five Impossible Things".) Five unrelated things that never happened to Suboshi. Rated for language, violence, mild twincest in one, and all that good stuff. Enjoy!
1. Dren Krial Styerth

Kan Liryan Kamwaze [Five Impossible Things]  
  
Disclaimer: Suboshi, Yui, Amiboshi, Nakago, and Tamahome belong to Yuu Watase. Not a bit of them are mine. Five things that never happened to Suboshi, based off of Manon's quintette, "Five Things That Never Happened to Grantaire".   
  
b1. Dren Krial Styerth [Dreams Come True]/b  
  
He could feel her almost-fear in her warm body, pressed against the tree. He regretted it, wanted to let her go, but she didn't *listen*, and he needed her to.  
  
The man she called protector was a lying bastard, Seiryuu damn it, and she had no right to believe the things *he* told her. The shogun was dragging her down, using her every action, twisting her every emotion into some new idea for power.  
  
This was no life for her, and if he could stop it, he would. But she never listened to his words, the truth he spoke in pure hope it would save her. Well...perhaps not pure hope. Perhaps also because he longed for her, and prayed she would turn to him if she no longer believed Nakago. Foremost, though, it was that she be allowed to have her own dreams, dreams that didn't belong to someone else.  
  
He opened his mouth, ready to speak, ready to explain his actions, willing her to understand, to see him and know he only wanted to help her, steeling himself for the slap and the anger and the refusal to open her beautiful blue-green eyes...  
  
But as his lips parted, hers met them, and his words died with a gasp. Her arms were no longer to hold him away, but to draw him closer. She didn't try to run, but stayed, tensed in ecstasy. The kiss was heaven, soft and beautiful and loving, and her mouth was so *perfect*.  
  
And in the whole world, there was only the two of them.  
  
Owari ~ End 


	2. Sazwa Yalwan

2. Sazwa Yalwan [Lost Laughter]  
  
"It's a boy, Bu-san, you've got a lovely baby boy!" the midwife crowed happily to the pale woman in the bed.  
  
"About time," her husband grumbled, looking at the tiny figure. At the same time, the midwife let out a second shriek.   
  
"Two! There's another! Twins!"  
  
The younger boy let out a cry, his purple eyes unfocused, wailing madly. The first boy, though, the older, lay still in the midwife's arms. She smiled hugely at his mother.  
  
"What will you call them, Bu-san?"  
  
But their mother stared, wide-eyed, at her children. "Haha, look at them. Their shoulders!"  
  
Upon each small, soft shoulder, the right on the older, and left on the younger, was a glowing blue character.  
  
"They're Seiryuu constellations! Amiboshi and Suboshi!"  
  
"They're not. They're my sons. Bu Koutoku, and Bu Shunkaku."  
  
The younger's wailing increased, and his character grew even brighter. The older's, however, seemed to fade. Shunkaku reached his small baby's arms for the still figure, sobbing. The midwife looked down at the body in her arms, and another piercing shriek filled the air.  
  
The husband flinched. "What is it, woman?"  
  
Aghast, she murmured, "Koutoku is dead."  
  
The only sound then was Shunkaku's heartbroken screaming.  
  
Owari ~ End 


	3. Eljyian Ka

3. Eljyian Ka [Ending]  
  
"Follow him, ryuuseisui, until his body is filled with holes!" Suboshi flung his weapon, ordering it to search out his enemy.  
  
Tamahome ran fast, but he couldn't run faster than the blood-hunger of the young star warrior bent on revenge. The ryuuseisui would seek him, chasing him through the crowded streets of the city, smashing through obstacles, intent on its course. It was a roundabout, too, because he would end in the same place, in the same circle, over and over again. Suboshi nearly laughed.  
  
He willed Tamahome to give up - there were no places left to run, and the ripping in his chest from lack of air must be killing him, by now. But there was no way for him to stop running, not with the weapon of Suboshi's madness behind him. Finally he came back to the beginning: he stood, breathless, before the teenager, who allowed himself a grin. It was over. It was simple, now. The people there had made a ring around them, with no way for Tamahome to leave it.  
  
The oni fighter dodged, once, sending ryuuseisui flying towards Suboshi, but he dodged in turn, shouting with wrath at the trick.  
  
"Trying to attack me with my own weapon? I saw through it!"  
  
Tamahome spun, twisted, ducked - surely this was the epitome of pain after the running. Suboshi watched, thrilled, fascinated, unbelieving that victory was his, disregarding of the rest of the world. Suddenly, with amazing quickness, the Suzaku seishi rushed forward, jumping over his opponent. The weapon hurtled towards both man and boy, threatening to go through one to reach the other.  
  
Suboshi threw himself to the ground, and as he did so, he heard Tamahome's scream. Within a moment, he felt hot blood gush over his feet, and the wail of the fallen seishi's lover.  
  
It *was* over.  
  
Owari ~ End 


	4. Enxne Flestharn

4. Enxne Flestharn [Broken Promise]  
  
He let out a soft gasp, cradling his brother's wounded body.  
  
//Seiryuu. I'd never dreamed I'd hold him again in my arms, feel his warm heavy weight. My aniki. How I'd missed him. Such a deep hole had been eaten in me since the news of his death.//  
  
The older twin, pale and bloodstained, weakly lifted a hand to brush his brother's face.   
  
"Suboshi... Shunkaku. It's been empty..."  
  
//Empty? He doesn't have any idea how empty *I've* been.//  
  
"Why didn't you come back to us? To me?"  
  
"Shun, I've found happiness. I have a family. I have a life. I have a true home. This is the most wonderful thing - "  
  
//Wasn't I happiness? Wasn't I family? Wasn't I life? Wasn't home wherever we were together? Aniki, *how* can you say this? You destroy me!//  
  
"--And I want you to share it with me. Please. I have a medicine my father gave me. It'll kill both our memories. It'll make us anew. We can belong to each other in peace, with no more of this Seiryuu, Suzaku."  
  
//Yui-sama, I loved in his absence. Was that only for want of someone to fill the hole? I'm angry with you, aniki. I'm heartbroken by you. But I need you. And neither of us will remember this betrayal if I agree.//  
  
He took the jar from his twin's hand, and drank from it, filling his mouth with the softly bitter liquid. His arms lifted Amiboshi's body close to his, and their lips met. Instantly, he let the medicine flow through the kiss, holding it till Amiboshi was forced to swallow. As soon as it happened, he finished the jar himself, throwing back his head to drain it.  
  
"Together, aniki."  
  
Owari ~ End 


	5. Ichhai Tanyan

5. Ichhai Tanyan [Blind Man]  
  
"Why are you sending aniki to Konan instead of me? I can fulfil the task just as well. I can do as well as he can." Suboshi shot a jealous glare at his cool, calm older brother, as they both knelt in front of Nakago.  
  
Nakago gave him a sarcastic look. "Suboshi, you are hot-tempered, completely naive, unprepared for a mission such as this, and you ask me why you cannot go? You'll stay here and protect your miko."  
  
"Seiryuu take my miko! I want to go to Konan!"  
  
Amiboshi tugged on his twin's sash. "Calm down and shut up, Shun. You're making a fool of yourself."  
  
"I want to be entrusted with something! I'm not stupid, and I have every right! You both treat me like a child! I'm not so much of one that I can't see that!" His purple eyes turned angrily to Nakago. "Bastard! I am not unprepared! I could do this easily!"  
  
The shogun's own eyes were angry now. "Suboshi, you do not speak like that to me. I require some respect from you, if you wish to stay alive and well."  
  
Even the unsubtle threat did not still the star warrior's childish fury, as he lashed out. "And you, aniki, you never defend me! You're *supposed* to! You're my twin! You know I could complete the mission to Konan!"  
  
"Shun, no, you're too young, yet, and this demands experience - "  
  
"I am your twin," he said slowly, as though Amiboshi were a very small child. "I am your exact age. We have the same experience. I am perfectly capable of doing anything you can do."  
  
He did not see the tears in his brother's eyes as he spoke, but Nakago did.  
  
"Suboshi, if you're really so eager, perhaps you should go to Konan," the older man murmured lazily. "It would be indeed interesting to see if you even made it there."  
  
Suboshi blazed. "I *could*!! I will! Let me go!"  
  
"Very well, I shall."  
  
Suboshi also did not see the amused cruelty behind the slow smile.  
  
Owari ~ End 


End file.
